


The Key

by AWholeNewBoi, wxxbo_mel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/pseuds/AWholeNewBoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/pseuds/wxxbo_mel
Summary: The most daring 1st project ever. Also, ur mum gay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigmenwinthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/gifts), [wxxbo_mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/gifts).



_For time immemorial, those with the power to wield the light’s finest weapon, & the Keyblade wielders, as well as those under their protection, have prospered. However, ever since the Great Keyblade War, the worlds now exist in a fractured state. This tale that I tell to all of open ears is that of a world known as The Dream SMP, or more importantly, the story of cities drowning in darkness, & how a group of 6 ancient legends… well, let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves, shall we?_

**Author's Note:**

> So for the KH Fans:
> 
> SMP: Survival Multiplayer.
> 
> For the SMP Fans:
> 
> Great Keyblade War: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


End file.
